


You and I Like Strangers Again

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Ruth don’t know each other anymore. Spoilers to 5.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Like Strangers Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007

He stood in the shadows. She stood in the light.

He whispered a name she didn’t recognise anymore.

They come together quicker than they expected. They stop, just inches away from each other. They hold hands, down low, comforted by the heat of the other person.

“I missed you.”

They acknowledge the words; acknowledge their shared ownership of them. They lean against each other, depend on each other, divulge all the twists and turns that have bent them out of shape since they were last together.

He kissed her forehead, and she wore a smile he didn’t recognise. She was calmer, more together, and yet shattered into a million pieces. He saw too much of himself in her.

They knew they had to make a choice. They knew they could stay, here, together. Get to know each other again.

Or they could walk away.

He used her old name again and she stepped away from him. She smiled, a more familiar smile and turned away.

He never learned what her new name was.


End file.
